She Wolf
by Sephs-Girl
Summary: A songfic. What happens when you and Dante fight? Will you make up?


**A/N:** This is a little one-shot I wrote in Physics about two months ago. It's my first songfic, and it was written out of sheer boredom, so please don't be too harsh. I've also been working on _Frozen in Time_, so hopefully I'll have that updated soon.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own DMC, Dante, Capcom or Shakira and her song _She Wolf_. I wish I could dance like her though.

* * *

You had always liked to sing, whether in front of a crowd, with your friends, or by yourself in your upstairs room at Devil May Cry. Usually though, Dante was gone. You didn't care either way, you were too pissed at him to do so.

The two of you had gotten in an argument earlier today. Supposedly, the two of you were dating. But he was so blasted possessive; it was like being trapped in a cage. You couldn't even talk to your guy friends that you had known since kindergarten! But no, he was allowed to go gallivanting around and flirt with every woman in sight! That jerk.

The fight ended with you slapping him across the face and him throwing on his trenchcoat and walking out the door.

You flew up the stairs, slamming the door shut. After a few minutes, you had changed out of your pj's (it wasn't even noon yet, okay?) and into a fitted tunic tee and leggings. The shirt was black with a red angel wing design across the back and the leggings were red with black stitch. You remembered when Dante bought it for you. The almost knee-length top and full leggings, he insisted, were comprised of the only colors his girl should wear.

You turned on the radio full blast, and lo and behold, your current song of choice was just starting. You got up and began to move, letting your body and voice take over.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
__S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

Dante had pissed you off and awakened your she wolf.

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it it no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry_

He thought he could tame you. Oh, was he wrong! The infectious techno beat washed over you and you were singing and dancing again. Still, you craved more than a physical relationship.

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it_

You always did everything for him. You know, it was pitiful that a grown man couldn't even do his own laundry. It wasn't that you minded, you just wanted a little thanks every once in a while, and not the kind of thanks he was always thinking about. You wanted to prove so badly that you were his equal, not his slave. You hit the chorus and sang out your feelings.

_There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_

You felt the cage around you start to disentigrate as you danced, so you danced harder. You really loved the howl and sexy breath during the chorus. You felt freer.

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

You slammed your window shut, covering the room in partial darkness. You could imagine being at the bar, flirting with some hot guy and having a good time.

_To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
But having a good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

You kept dancing and singing, not caring how many of your neighbors heard. You just wanted him to stop being a jerk.

_There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_

The cage was almost completely gone, you were almost free.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
__S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

Your eyes had been totally closed for a while. You flipped your long raven hair around, being lost in the music again.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
__S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

You dipped one last time and rolled your hips before turning your back to your bed.

_There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_

On the last breath, you fell bak on your bed, eyes wide open. You lay on your bed, just breathing until you heard the thump-thump-thump of Dante's boots coming closer. Then they stopped. You looked up to see him standing over you, his eyes filled with an emotion you had never seen before. He was upset.

"How long have you been watching me," you asked quietly.

"Long enough to feel horrible," he replied.

"But I thought you were going out?"

"I couldn't bring myself to leave, seeing as it was my fault. I was going to apologize, but I saw you, so I just watched and listened. Can we just start over?" He pulled you up off the bed and into an embrace. After a few moments, you pulled back and lightly placed your hand on the side of his face you slapped.

"Dante, I'm sorry," you started sobbing, "I never should have hit you. That was so wrong of me." You cried into his shoulder. He wiped the tears from your eyes and kissed your forehead. You smiled back up at him.

"But I couldn't help but notice how sexy you were, my little she wolf," he said with a devilish grin as he tossed you back on the bed. You laughed, partially because you two had successfully made up and partially because Dante thought he could get some without putting a ring on it. Oh, how naive your sexy half-demon could be. But you still loved him. Oh well.


End file.
